Seats in automobiles are usually provided with a plurality of actuation levers for seat adjustment. For example, an actuation lever is provided to displace the seat in the longitudinal direction, another actuation lever is provided to adjust the inclination of the seat back, and quite often there is provided a third actuation lever to adjust the height of the seat. The linkage for actuating respective locking elements for the seat adjustment is generally mounted upon the seat. Actuation levers which generally are made of plastic material are assembled thereafter. They are usually mounted so as to be rotatable or pivotal.
Lever linkages and actuation levers are preassembled and thereafter mounted. In this connection manufacturing tolerances cannot be avoided. Consequently there is a risk of an undesired dead stroke (play).